Harry Potter: Beyond the magic walls
by DracoLover713
Summary: It's a few years after graduation from Hogwarts, and Harry is on the verge of ending his own life. "What do I have to live for?" What will he do?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

            Well, I guess by now everyone knows my story.  I'm the famous Harry Potter who defeated and destroyed Lord Voldermort.  I suppose I should be happy, considering it was like revenge for my parents deaths.  But nothing at this point in my life could make me happy.  I lost the love of my life, my best friend, and almost lost my career.  So, to further understand my troubles, let me take you back to my last year at Hogwarts.

            It was a stormy night, perfect night for sneaking in to see my lady, Hermione. We had been dating for about a year, and we were progressing rather quickly in our relationship.  After a while, one thing led to another and before I knew it, there I was in her bed, with her lying next to me naked.  We made love often and I do mean OFTEN.  She was an animal and I wasn't too bad myself.  We had just finished our 3rd time when Hermione looked at me and said, "Harry, baby, I love you.  I always have loved you, but I want some change in my life.  I was reading this magazine and some couples experience love making with more than one person at a time.  I was thinking that maybe we could invite Ron one time, you know, just to see what it's like."

            I was in shock!  Hermione always seemed to be this goody two shoes who wanted everything traditional, well, not everything.  She is pretty wild in the sack.  Never the less, I wanted to make her happy.  So I said, "Anything for you, Baby.  I'll call Ron now."  "Good", Hermione said.  So I called Ron and to my surprise, he said yes.  He came over right away.  I had to admit, I was pretty excited and a little intrigued about how this was going to work.  He stripped for Hermione and started to kiss her all over her body.  She started to moan and I got a little jealous.  So I started to kiss her all over her stomach and inner thighs.  She started to scream which made me really hot. Then, before I knew it…

A/N:  How is this so far?  I hope you all like it.  Please, remember this is my first time writing.  Be nice!


	2. The aftermath

I had woken up.  Yeah, it's all a dream.  I would never for the life of me have a three-some with Ron and Hermione.  Yuck!  But the part about Hermione and I is true and we really are lovers.  We were in our last year of Hogwarts and I was really excited about graduating from Hogwarts, leaving Professor Snape, and leaving behind the tragic loss of my good friend, Albus Dumbledoor.  He died while helping a muggle from being annihilated by Voldermort.  He was struck right in the heart and died saying, "Tell Harry Potter to always be true to himself and never let anyone tell him that he can't succeed."  And then he died.  Professor, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall became our new leader and she had been doing a great job.

            After that freaky dream, I woke up and started to dress for my morning classes with Ron and Mione.  We had potions first thing in the morning.  Better early than later I always say.  That day had started out as normal, we were copying Mione's homework when we heard a really loud explosion.  All the students looked out side and saw hundred's of bodies lying around everywhere.  We went down to see if it was anyone we knew and we were horrified to see that one of the bodies was Ginny, Ron's little sister.  We tried to revive her but she was already gone.  Ron was beside himself with grief.  He could not stop crying.  I saw she was holding something in her hand so I picked it up and saw that it was a paper.  The paper was for an interview that she had to do on which witch or wizard she admired most and why.  I saw the name on the paper and, it was mine.  I began to cry and in the midst of all the tears, Ron took the paper and read it.  He was furious! 

            "She'd still be alive if she wasn't coming across the way to see you, Potter!" Ron screamed.

            "Listen to yourself, Ron.  It isn't Harry's fault.  It was an accident.  We'll find out what caused this disaster.  It's going to…"

            "You're only defending him because your screwing him, Mione.  You have no clue what its like to have a sibling look up to you and be with them all the time.  Oh, wait, apparently she didn't look up to me.  She looked up to Harry.  Always Harry!"

Ron broke down and wept.  He apparated home to tell his parents of Ginny's death.  Among the other bodies were Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevy, and Professor Sprout.  We held a service for all of the people who died, and McGonagall swore she would find out who caused this tragedy.  I tried to talk to Ron but he wanted nothing to do with me.  Hermione was of little help so I started to drink a lot.  One night I was at a bar and met some strange woman.  She bought me all of my drinks and before I knew it, I was waking up in her bed with a really bad headache.


End file.
